1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to writing instruments and, more particularly, to a writing instrument with a sheet material dispenser.
2. Related Art
Writing instruments such as highlighters, markers, pens, and pencils are used to mark passages in books, magazines, newspapers, and other printed publications. Highlighters of a variety of colors are very commonly used to emphasize text in printed publications. For instance, Sanford Corporation L. P. (Bellwood, Ill.) produces ACCENT® highlighters, which come in many different colors. Such highlighters are well received by students, teachers, and those in the legal profession.
Further, people may mark pages of printed publications. One method of locating a particular page of a printed publication such as a book is to apply a tape flag to mark a page for future reference. In particular, the tape flag may include an adhesive portion and a non-adhesive portion. The adhesive portion may be applied to a surface (e.g., a page of the book) while the non-adhesive portion may be a visual indicator. For example, the non-adhesive portion may be a variety of colors and/or shapes. Another use of tape flags is to mark a section of a page. Accordingly, the non-adhesive portion may also be a variety of letters, numbers, and/or messages. For example, the non-adhesive portion may include a message such as “Sign Here,” “Notarize,” “Initial Here,” or “Sign & Date.”
Because a variety of writing instruments and tape flag dispensers are used to mark passages in printed publications, this necessarily requires purchasing, carrying, and/or using many separate individual products. Integrating a writing instrument and a tape flag dispenser into a single product can reduce the inconveniences of purchasing, carrying, and/or using many separate individual products.